1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wick actuating device for an oil burner, and more particularly to a wick actuating device of the lever actuation type for a wick ignition type oil burner which is adapted to not only vertically move a wick for the combustion or fire-extinguishing of the oil burner but variably set the vertical position of the wick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wick ignition type oil burner, a wick is deteriorated with time, resulting in the fuel oil sucking-up capability of the wick being decreased. Also, the use of substandard fuel oil causes tar to be accumulated on a wick, particularly, on an upper end thereof, so that the wick may be substantially decreased in capability of vaporizing fuel oil therefrom. Such problems are solved by varying the vertical position of the wick to expose a fresh portion of the wick so that the vaporization and ignition of fuel oil may be carried out at the fresh portion. Unfortunately, a conventional wick actuating device of the lever actuation type for an oil burner fails to vary the vertical position of a wick without removing the wick from the oil burner.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a wick actuating device of the lever actuation type for an oil burner which is capable of accomplishing variably setting the vertical position of a wick as desired without removing the wick from the oil burner.